


The Rough Symphony of Heaven

by DeanRH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, 15x20 coda, 15x20 fix it, Coda, Fix-It, Fluff, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH
Summary: I did my best but not sure anybody can fix that mess. As an original content creator myself, it has been an incredible lesson in What Not To Do. If I had a fandom anywhere near the size and passion of this one, I would not squander it in this cynical, cash-grabbing way.Here's letting those of you who are feeling really crap right now that you're not alone. Hope you're all doing all right.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 32
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Jack smiled.

"I'll leave this part to you," he said, with a slight nod.

Castiel nodded back, and then turned to the task at hand.

Creating a beautiful heaven for the love of his very, very long life.

Castiel, here, was not the man in the trenchcoat.

He was a Thing, something he knew the Winchesters would shoot on sight, had they seen him.

Something like a thousand-foot iridescent green and purple praying mantis with several heads and countless eyes everywhere. And that was only an approximation; Castiel also did not look anything like that at all.

He had previously been other colors, those not on the spectrum of Earth.

Purple had appealed to him.

The green, he had noted a while ago with some embarrassment, was new.

It was the equivalent of a crush finding the notebook where you'd doodled their initials.

But Castiel was content. His son had removed him from the Empty, although at first he hadn't wanted to go.

"You don't need to suffer anymore," Jack said, and told him what had happened.

There was something charming to Castiel in that of all the times he had foolishly tried to become God, it was his son that had inherited the crown.

Yet Castiel hadn't wanted to leave the Empty. It was no longer a torture, but merely sleep.

Jack had changed that, too.

Then he had told Castiel -

well.

That there was work to do.

***

Castiel stared out across the expanse of inky darkness and thought about the gifts he could give. How could he welcome his love in the way he might have carried him bridal-style over the threshold of their new home -

but that would imply togetherness, marriage -

breath caught in Castiel's throat.

He didn't like to presume.

The first thing, before all things,

he made the road.

Castiel crafted every piece of gravel and sand himself. He shaped the trees just so, every individual leaf and branch. The mountains and hills to have a pleasing layout.

Next, he rebuilt Baby from the ground up, every last unique part of her, because Dean would need the Impala to be happy.

He rebuilt the Roadhouse from Dean's memories. Castiel retained them all from the time he'd put Dean back together, after rescuing him from hell. Board by board, up it went.

Castiel, in a fit of emotion, colored the sky the exact same blue as the eyes of his vessel. He knew it was selfish, but every time Dean looked up at a sunny sky, Castiel wanted him to be reminded of the angel who had stayed by his side.

Castiel created a wide and perfect Heaven filled with everything Dean Winchester had ever loved. There were motels and diners, dive bars, and adventure, the road stretching out as far as the eye could see. Each part painstakingly crafted by a master craftsman who knew his own impeccable skill-

after all, he had rebuilt the Righteous Man.

He didn't know how long he'd been working, but there was a time among all the time that had passed when he declared it done.

"All right, Jack," said Castiel. "It's ready."

***

Cas watched Dean's reunion with Bobby, and his joyous drive down the road that he himself had built. There was a kind of pride in the way he watched the individual particles of dust that Castiel had individually designed to make Dean happy puff up from the Impala's tires.

He watched Dean's reunion with Sam. 

So, after it all, they were together.

"Are you going to talk to him?" asked Jack, standing beside Castiel and looking down on the scene.

"No," said Castiel, shaking his head. "Let them be happy."

Jack nodded, and then paused.

"I know I'm new to all of this," he said, "but I really think that Dean wouldn't be happy if he never saw you again."

Castiel did not dare to hope.

"Do you think so?" he asked.

"I do. And if you don't go down there, Dean will never be happy," said Jack. "That was what all this was about, right? Making Dean happy?"

Castiel swallowed, which was something of a feat for a giant praying mantis creature with several heads. He blinked his thousand eyes.

"Yes," he murmured. "It's what I want more than anything in the world."

"Then go down there," said Jack. "And make him happy. And Cas?"

"Yes?"

"You let him make you happy, too."

***

Outside the Roadhouse, Castiel was hesitant.

He was in his human vessel now. Despite knowing that his true form could not kill or harm them now, he did not want to alarm them.

Hunting monsters dies even harder than a Winchester.

He was having doubts, ready to take flight, when the screen door opened on a long metallic sound, as all screen doors tend to do.

There was Dean, green-eyed, freckled, bright-star-perfect Dean.

Castiel just stood there and could say nothing at all.

"C - Cas?" Dean said, eyes darting around as if trying to take him in all at once, and then stilling to a calm that frightened him.

"Hello, Dean," Cas managed to sound warm and not terrified.

They stood there staring at each other for a long time.

Just like old times.

"I made you this," Castiel blurted, completely fumbling the _stay cool_ plan he'd had.

"You made me - this heaven?" asked Dean, taking a step forward.

"I wanted you to be happy."

Dean took another step forward.

"Well, you screwed up," he said.

Castiel's heart plummeted. 

"Was it the trees? Are they too tall? Are the mountains too jagged?"

"The trees are great. The mountains are fine," said Dean, as he got closer and closer. "Thing is, Cas, you forgot a really important thing that would make me fucking happy."

Cas stared at the incoming Winchester torpedo anxiously.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Greatest tactician in heaven, my ass," he said.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get a chance.

" _You,_ dumbass," said Dean, and took Castiel's open mouth as an invitation to plunder it with a kiss.

Castiel was frozen in shock for a good minute, and then he started kissing back with a vengeance, pulling his flannel shirt down to his elbows as he buried his fingers in the fabric.

Dean broke away for a breath neither of them needed anymore.

"I love you too, you son of a bitch," he panted. "Never let me get it out, did you? That's not fair, Cas."

Castiel just stared up at Dean, dazed and unsure this was really happening or a very vivid fantasy.

Strange things happen when angels dream.

"Why'd you stay away for so long?" asked Dean, still holding Castiel and rocking him back and forth slightly, his lips still close to Castiel's, occasionally touching them lightly to the angel's.

"I was embarrassed."

Dean pulled back to give him a quizzical look.

"You didn't come see me after building me a _heaven_ 'cause...what? You confessed to your crush and then went into hiding?"

"When you put it that way -"

"You're turning red."

Dean kissed him again, and then let go.

He grabbed Castiel's hand.

"We can get to the rest of it later," he said. "We've got all the time in the world. But for now, there's some people in there who're gonna be fuckin' _thrilled_ to see you."

"Really?" asked Castiel, as Dean pulled him along.

Dean glanced back at Cas with that familiar devil-may-care grin.

"Pfft, you think I'm the only one who loves you?" asked Dean. "Baby, you're hard to forget."

So Dean and Cas spent time in the Roadhouse catching up with everyone.

Later, they made love beneath the night sky that Castiel had made for Dean Winchester.

As a wedding gift, and something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best but not sure anybody can fix that mess. As an original content creator myself, it has been an incredible lesson in What Not To Do. If I had a fandom anywhere near the size and passion of this one, I would not squander it in this cynical, cash-grabbing way.
> 
> Here's letting those of you who are feeling really crap right now that you're not alone. Hope you're all doing all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean leaned against the Impala's windshield where he was enjoying a beer on the hood of the car.

Cas was beside him. Sam had gone to visit Eileen.

They were alone.

"Hey, Cas," said Dean, in a nervous voice. "I'll, uh. Show you mine if you show me yours."

Castiel gave him a puzzled head tilt.

"What?"

"Well, I mean," said Dean, clearing his throat even though he didn't need to up here. "You, um. You said your _true form was the size of your Chrysler Building._ "

Dean growled the last part in an imitation of Castiel's voice.

"I wanna see it."

Cas looked -

a little strange.

"No you don't."

"Bullshit. What's this _no you don't,_ take out the wings, I wanna see 'em."

"It's not just - _wings,_ Dean."

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid you wouldn't like what you see."

"I like what I'm seein' right now."

"This is a vessel. Or something like it."

"Yeah, that's right," said Dean. "So if we're gonna start like we mean to go forward, I wanna see _you._ Okay?"

Castiel sighed. He had a problem, and that problem was that he could never say no to Dean Winchester.

He resigned himself to his fate just as he had resigned himself to the Empty.

At least he'd experienced Dean's love for a brilliant moment, felt the passionate urgency of Dean's soft kisses.

It was enough.

It had to be enough.

Only thing was, now that Castiel had experienced a taste, he was starving.

Mad for it, frenzied.

Somehow he was able to keep all of that under lock and key.

And he knew, once Dean knew the truth of him, that would _really_ be goodbye.

"What is it, Cas?" asked Dean. "You can't hurt me here, right? I'm just a soul?"

Castiel nodded.

"That's right."

"Then get a move on."

Castiel put his head down.

Then he reached out, and unfolded and unfolded and unfolded, until the top of his head touched the sky.

He stared down at Dean on the car. He looked so small and far away now.

Castiel spread his wings wide. They stood proud above the forests.

Then, because he couldn't help himself, Castiel bent down to bring his face close to Dean's.

Dean was...

not recoiling in horror, as he expected.

Dean was awestruck.

Castiel hadn't seen that look on someone's face since the shepherds in his _Be Not Afraid_ days.

Awe, open-mouthed, wide-eyed, awe.

And then-

Dean rolled over and planted his forehead on the front of the Impala, against the flat back of his hands, supplicant in prayer.

Castiel heard it, because he'd always heard Dean.

_Holy, holy, holy - I didn't - I didn't know, Castiel._

_Castiel. Castiel. Castiel._

The prayer echoed with the sentiment of praise, of worship, of realizing he was in over his head, in too deep.

Then -

_Unworthy. Unworthy. Unworthy._

"Dean," soothed Castiel. "Dean, no."

"You're beautiful, Cas," whispered Dean, his breath fogging the hood. "You're so beautiful it hurts to look at you. I didn't - ha, God, I had no idea, Castiel. _Castiel._ "

Dean murmured his full name, over and over again, a mantra.

Castiel folded down and down and down, until he was the man in the trenchcoat again.

"Dean," he said.

After a moment, Dean looked up, face streaked with tears.

"Please, come here?" Castiel asked.

Dean dragged himself up and off the car.

He walked up to Castiel as the last of his brilliance folded down into his vessel, leaving him standing there in the familiar form Dean had grown to know and love.

"I prefer Cas," said Castiel, smiling.

"I don't deserve," Dean said, on a deep-gasped breath. "Castiel - Cas - you're."

He trailed off and just stared at Cas with a haunted look.

"I'm yours," said Castiel. "As long as you want me."

He caressed Dean's cheek, pressed his forehead against him, dropped a light kiss to his lips.

"You deserve so much more than I can give."

Dean's breath hitched on a sob, and suddenly they were kissing again, Dean's every action like a form of worship, a blessing of the best kind of love.

Castiel whispered against Dean's ear:

"You will always be heaven to me."


	3. Author's Note

Isn't it nice that Sam, Dean, and his giant praying mantis creature-lookin' boyfriend get to share heaven together? I think so, too :)


End file.
